


Heaven In Our Headlights

by truewolf14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient History, Erinyes (Greek Myth), F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Winged Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14
Summary: Sam encounters a girl literally falling from the sky, while on his run. He takes her back to the Bunker to help her, and have Castiel heal her. When she wakes up to Castiel's touch, the Brothers and the Angel realize she wasn't so human after all. She's an ancient Greek Myth, something they once called an Erinyes. But this particular Erinyes is different, she is more human than her demonic sisters. The Brothers make a decision to help her figure out just why she was cast away, since the creature herself doesn't even know. Can the Brothers help her get her answers?Even God don't know where we're going, And I sure as hell don't care, Cause if you and I could stay this high with Heaven in our Headlights, I swear that we can make it anywhere - Hedley, Heaven In Our HeadlightsON HIATUS





	1. Fallen Angels

_'We're bored to death in Heaven_

_And all alone in Hell_

_We only want to be ourselves'_

 

 

_Dean's POV_

Dean sat in the library of the bunker, nursing a hot cup of coffee. He was skimming over the newspaper, hoping for something weird to pop up. However, he wasn't having any luck. He dropped the paper with a heavy sigh, a deep frown etching onto his lips. He pulled out his phone, hoping another hunter had found him a case nearby. No such luck there either. Today was slow, and he was just itching to do  _something_. But with Cas in the wind and his brother on a morning jog, he was  _bored_. It's never this slow, especially on Wednesdays.

"I'll just go to the shooting range and-" 

"DEAN!"

Dean spun around and jogged towards the front entrance at his baby brother's call. Sam raced down the steps, a limp figure in his arms. 

"What the hell? Sam, who is that?" He asked, frowning as Sam placed the body on the large, mapped table. It was a girl. She was covered in blood and her hair was tangled with twigs and leaves. 

"I don't know, but she fell in front of me." Sam said, running off to grab the First Aid, Dean followed him, his eyes narrowing in anger. 

"Are you serious? You brought her  _here_ because she  _tripped_?!" Dean snapped, incredulous at his brothers 'too nice' attitude. Sam returned from the bathroom and glared at Dean as he passed. He moved back to the table and began to work quickly. He then stopped and leveled Dean with another impatient glare. 

"She fell from the  _Sky_ Dean." He said, annoyed. That shut Dean up and he looked at the girl again. "Doesn't that put her on our list of 'Weird'?"

"Think she's an Angel?" Dean asked, moving closer. Sam shrugged and took some scissors, cutting away at the girls shirt where blood seeped from her stomach. He carefully pulled the pieces apart and his eyes widened at the large gash across her stomach. Blood was everywhere, staining the table with dark red. She twitched under Sam's fingers as he checked for a pulse. 

"Shit, we need Cas." Sam said quickly, wincing as her shirt tugged on her wounds. She groaned in pain, but it was barely heard, her breath shallow. "Dean, call Cas now!" he urged. Dean looked around frantically.

"Cas, you better have your ears on. Get your ass down here right-"

"I'm right here Dean." A deep, gruff voice sounded behind him. He whirled around and glared at the angel, but Cas wasn't looking at him. His eyes were trained on the girl with curiosity. He carefully moved Dean out of the way and stood beside her. He pressed two fingers to her forehead and she let out a gasp, her eyes snapping open as her wounds healed instantly. She shot up and suddenly, Sam and Cas were thrown backwards. Dean grabbed his gun quickly, aiming it at her, however, he froze as his gaze locked onto her. She was breathing hard and shaking terribly, her eyes wild as she looked around in panic. She was hugging herself, her shirt in absolute tatters now. But Dean wasn't looking at her, he was looking behind her. 

"Oh.... wow...." Sam muttered as he sat up, leaning heavily against the wall he had crashed into. His eyes were also locked onto the girl, wide with wonder and shock. Cas got to his feet quickly, seemingly unfazed by the sudden attack, but still just as shocked. 

"Who are you?!" The girl squeaked, clutching at her arms tightly. Two giant black masses moved behind her and Dean was able to understand what he was seeing. 

"You have wings..." Sam breathed, voicing Dean's thoughts. Castiel looked at the brothers in shock. 

"You can see her wings?" He mumbled. He then growled and rushed forward, grabbing the girl by her throat. "You're not an angel, what are you?!" He snarled. She choked out a cry of pain and clawed at his hands, her eyes bulging with terror. Her wings flapped frantically, knocking chairs over, as she kicked her legs, trying to escape him.

"Cas! Stop, let her go!" Dean yelled, putting away his gun as he rushed forward. He grabbed the Angel's shoulder, pulling on it roughly. Cas dropped the girl and she coughed violently, clutching at her throat and fell back against the table. Sam moved quickly and took the girl into his arms. Cas glared at the girl as Sam backed away with her. "Dude, what the hell?!" Dean growled. Cas looked at him with confused, angered eyes. 

"I... I don't know what she is... but I can sense something... dark... within her. I've never felt it before." Cas said slowly, his anger fading to pure confusion. Dean frowned before looking at the girl, who had escaped from Sam and was on the other side of the table, using it as a barrier. He blinked as he watched her wings shrink then disappear. When she noticed him watching her, she squeaked and hid behind the pillar closest to her. Dean moved forward slowly, showing his empty hands. 

"Hey, you're okay..." He soothed, even though he was just as cautious as Cas. "We just wanted to talk." She peeked around the pillar and frowned. 

"Last time I checked, talking involves words, not choking someone!" She growled. But when she saw Castiel's glare she quickly hid behind the pillar again. The brothers looked to Cas in annoyance. the Angel backed down instantly.

"He was just confused. We don't normally see people with wings these days." Sam said calmly, hoping to get the girl to relax. She turned her glare to Sam then Cas. 

"What are you talking about? He has wings, how can you  _not_ see them? They're right there." She said, pointing over Castiel's shoulder. The Winchesters both looked to the Angel, but, like usual, they didn't see any wings. 

"Human's Can't see an Angel's wings." Castiel told her, keeping his distance. Her frown deepened and she stepped out from behind the pillar, looking between the boys with furrowed brows. 

"Well, as the Angel said before while I was being choked, I'm not an Angel." She said, crossing her arms. Sam looked down at her in confusion, tilting his head. 

"Then what are you?" He asked slowly. She met all their eyes with confusion, frown deepening yet again. 

"I'm an Erinyes." 


	2. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out just what the Reader is and what has happened to her kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm slow... Please spare me the hate because I know exactly how slow I am. lots of Dialogue.

_'The Way She Came Into The Place_   
_I Knew Right Then And There_   
_There Was Something Different_   
_About This Girl' - Dangerous, Michael Jackson_

 

_Sam's POV_

 

  
"An... an Anus?" Dean asked slowly. She turned to look at him, a glare in her blue eyes. 

"No, you idiot, an Erinyes." She snapped, crossing her arms. 

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, tilting his head. Sam moved over to the table, where his laptop sat. He opened it and began to type away. Dean turned to Cas,  but the Angel looked just as confused. 

"How can you be an Erinyes? They went extinct Millennia ago. I should know because my brothers killed the last few alive." Cas said. She measured her glare onto him and her fingers twitched. Castiel was pushed back by an invisible force then, causing him to stumble and fall. She chuckled darkly as she looked to Dean with a wink. 

"Don't I know it" She whispered darkly. 

"Guys, I found it" Sam spoke up then, his eyes lighting up excitedly. Cas got up and him and Dean went to stand on either side of Sam. The girl walked over and leaned against the table, inspecting her nails. 

"What's it say?" Dean asked, placing a hand on the table as he leaned over his brother's shoulder. 

"It says here that ' _The Erinyes (furies) were three goddesses of vengeance and retribution who punished men for crimes against natural order. They-_ '" 

"That's wrong." the girl said, straightening. The brothers and Cas looked up at the girl curiously. 

"How is it wrong? That's what everything is saying on here.." Sam said, raising an eyebrow as he stared at her. She sighed heavily and met his gaze. 

"Do you believe  _everything_ on the Internet?" she asked, making Sam look down ashamedly. "Anyway, that's not what I am. Obviously there were more than three Erinyes's and they were are not Goddesses. I think that's just what the Greek's wanted you to think." She explained, glaring down at the computer. Dean straightened and copied her posture, meeting her eyes with annoyance. 

"Well if that's so wrong, then please," he waved a hand to her. "fill us in." She rolled her eyes and her hip jutted out. 

"Sit down then. I'll feel safer with all of you sitting." She said, jerking her chin towards the chairs. When both Cas and Dean didn't move, her eyes glowed bright red. Her hand shot out towards them. "I said  _SIT_!" She snapped. A force pushed both men into open seats. Dean tried to get up, but the pressure stopped all his movements. Her eyes stopped glowing and she smiled, dropping her hand. "There, now was that so difficult?" Sam spoke up then, not being forced into his seat. 

"We're all sitting now... Please tell us what you are so we can help you." He said quietly. She glanced at him before sighing. She crawled onto the tabletop, crossing her legs. Before she could say anything though, Sam took off his flannel. He got up, pausing when she tensed. He met her eyes slowly as he carefully draped the shirt on her shoulders. "You're shirt is ruined so I thought you'd like to be warmer." He said, sitting as she pulled the shirt closer around her body. She eyed him then smiled lightly, adding a nod to the mix. 

"Thank you... Anyway," She began,

_'In Greek Mythology, we are known as Female Chthonic Deities of vengeance; we were sometimes referred to as 'Infernal Goddesses'. A formulaic Oath in the Iliad invoked us as 'The Erinyes, that under Earth take vengeance on men, whoever hath sworn a false Oath.' We are an embodiment of the act of self-cursing contained in the Oath. We correspond to the Dirae in Roman Mythology. We are known as 'Eumenides' in Hell, 'Furiae' on Earth, and 'Dirae' in Heaven.'_

"Yes, this seems to be more accurate..." Castiel muttered. Sam frowned an typed away at his laptop, putting in 'Dirae' in the search. He only got a few results. He clicked on a random website. 

"How were you guys even created?" Dean asked. The girl shrugged and looked down at her hands. 

"No idea. All I know is the Oath and my sisters..." She said softly. Sam looked up from his computer.

"I can tell you and Cas can confirm if it's right or not." Sam said. Cas nodded in agreement. The girl looked eager as she moved closer. "Okay, it says here:

_According to Hesiod's Theogony, when the titan Cronus castrated his father, Uranus, and threw his genitalia into the sea, the Erinyes (along with the giants and the Meliae) emerged from the drops of blood which fell on the earth, while Aphrodite was born from the crests of the sea foam. Their number is usually left indeterminate"_

Sam finished reading and looked over at Castiel.

"Yes, that seems to be right. They were created from the blood of Uranus." He confirmed. Dean snorted at this and Cas glared at him. 

"Is there anything else on there?" The girl asked hopefully. Sam turned and looked at her. Her eyes were shining with wonder. It was clear that she was never told of her heritage before. Sam looked back down at his laptop, his eyes flicking back and forth across the screen as he read. 

_"The Erinyes live in Erebus and are more ancient deities than any of the Olympians. Their task is to hear complaints brought by mortals against the insolence of the young to the aged, of children to parents, of hosts to guests, and of householders or city councils to suppliants - and to punish such crimes by hounding culprits relentlessly. The Erinyes are crones and, depending upon the authors, described as having snakes for hair, dog's heads, coal black bodies, bat's wings, and blood-shot eyes. In their hands they carry brass-studded scourges, and their victims die in torment-"_

Sam stopped and all three of them looked at the girl in confusion. 

"I'm not seeing any of those features mentioned..." Cas said in confusion. The girl frowned and played with the sleeves of Sam's flannel.

"Those things are all true, trust me, I've seen it. But we are granted with the ability to morph our appearance to adapt to those around us, in this case, humans. Trust me again when I say you do  _not_ want to see our true forms. They're not pretty." She said. The boys were silent for a while before Sam went back to looking at his laptop.

"Well.. that's everything." He said, snapping his device shut. "Now tell me something, if you're the last of your kind, what happened to you? You fell from the sky with all these wounds." He said. She tilted her head and thought for a minute. 

"I... I don't remember. All I remember is flying then pain and darkness. Then I woke up here." She said softly. 

"Where were you flying to?" Dean asked. 

"Were you running away to spare your life?" Cas asked a second later. Her body stiffened and she let out a growl.

"I haven't done anything wrong if that's what you're thinking. All I was doing was flying to calm myself from a nightmare." She snapped. 

"Erinyes don't dream, let alone sleep." Cas accused, getting up now that he wasn't being forced down. He moved to her side and grabbed her arm. 

"Hey, let me go! I've been having dreams as of last week! I don't know why either!" She yelled, leaning away from him. Castiel eyed her for a minute then grabbed her other arm. 

"Just how old  _are_ you?" He growled, voice gruff. 

"I-I don't know!" She cried, baring her teeth. Sam and Dean got out of their seats, ready to intervene, but stopped, curious as to what Castiel's motives were. 

"You must know! You can't be any older than a few decades! You seem too young to be a thousand years!" Castiel shook her and she growled, pushing against his chest. But it did nothing to loosen his grip. 

"Fine! I'm only 28 human years old!"

"How is that possible when the last Erinyes was killed over a thousand years ago?!" She shoved him back roughly, using her power, her eyes narrowed. 

"You tell me! Maybe your angels were incompetent and missed a few!" She snarled, standing on the table. Castiel seemed to bristle and he leaped at her. Sam and Dean just barely managed to stop him in time.

"Dude what the hell?!" Dean yelled. "Why does it matter if you missed a few of them?"

"Because they killed hundreds of my brothers and sisters as an act to declare war!" Castiel yelled, allowing himself to be held back. She rounded on him, eyes blazing blood red.

"And you killed _millions_ of us in return! The reason my ancestors declared war was because one of your angels murdered our Leader in cold blood! We were betrayed!" She yelled. 

"Betrayed by who?! No angel ever killed an Erinyes in cold blood outside the war!" Cas snapped.

"Oh please! You angels were never trustworthy. Our Leader grew cautious of you angels because she was suspicious we would be used as weapons with our abilities! And she was right and that Angel killed her for finding out! She did nothing but worry for her people and that is how you beasts retaliate!" She yelled, her hands glowing red. 

"Which angel killed her?!" Cas insisted, still angry.

" _GABRIEL_!"


	3. Brand New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day ends, a new day begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally was able to get rid of my writers block. Thank you guys for sticking this out with me. This time for sure I promise to update way more often than months in between. Especially now that I have my own computer. 
> 
> Let me know if you find any mistakes or typos please!
> 
> Also quick question: should I make this a Sam/Reader, a Dean/Reader or a Sam/Reader/Dean? I need your guys's opinions!

_‘It's a brand new day,_

_The sun is shining It's a brand new day,_

_For the first time_

_In such a long long time I know_

_I'll be okay’_

 

_Your POV_

“Gabriel? What do you mean Gabriel?” Castiel asked, confusion clear in his voice and on his face. His anger had faded, replaced with uncertainty.

“What do you mean ‘what do you mean’? It’s simple, Gabriel killed our Queen all because she found out what the Archangels plans were with us! They wanted to use our abilities as a weapon should they be needed. My people are people of justice, yes, but we do not murder! We only kill if absolutely necessary! We will not be used for war!” you growled angrily, shoving away the angel. He glared down at you, using his height to intimidate you, but it didn’t work, you were far too angry at him.

“Alright I think that’s enough. You two need to cool down” Sam said, stepping closer. Your glare turned on him and you held up a red glowing hand.

“Silence mortal. This does not concern you” you threatened. He stopped and stared at you with wide eyes. Dean seemed to puff up and he quickly grabbed your hand and pushed it down.

“Hey, don’t forget he saved your life, you should be grateful.” He snapped. You glared at him and bared your teeth, eyes sparking red. “Cool it Kid. or you’re leaving”

“Dean I don’t think-”

“Shut up Sam. If she wants to fight then she can take it outside.” Dean said, keeping his gaze locked with yours. You two stared at each other for what seemed like forever before you finally gave in. A deep sigh left your lips and you relaxed, the red glow fading into nothing as you looked away from him. He nodded in satisfaction and released your hand and took a step back.

“Thank you Dean” Cas said, a small victorious smile on his lips. This made your lips pull back in a snarl, but Dean was quick to stop you.

“You’re not in the clear either Cas. You’re just as much in the wrong here as she is.” He snapped. The angel froze and his smile faded, a deep frown setting on his face. He nodded shortly before turning and walking away. You looked between the brothers, your cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry...” you said softly, all the energy flowing out of you. You may have been angry, but you did not mean to react like that. Your anger had blinded you, causing you only to see the fault of what Gabriel had done. “I’ll… I’ll leave if you want me to.” You said softly. Sam looked at you in surprise and quickly stepped forward to place a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey no. you’re sticking with us. You can’t just fight with Cas like that and expect us to kick you out with no explanation. We need to know more about this ‘betrayal’ and how to get you home. We also can’t let you leave because you aren’t at 100% yet.” He explained. You nodded slowly and moved towards the table, feeling all, your strength begin to waver. He was right, you weren’t 100% at all. You were nowhere near 100%. You sat down heavily in one of the chairs and closed your eyes, placing a hand against your forehead. A dull throbbing was felt behind your eyes, causing you to grimace. It probably wasn’t the best idea to use magic so soon after an injury like the one you endured. You probably caused more damage than the fall itself.

“I know you said I can stay… but it looks like I might need to stay longer than necessary. Using magic and all that anger was a bad idea… it is going to take a lot longer to heal now.” You admitted shamefully. The brothers shared a look before nodding. Sam moved towards you and kneeled down in front of you. He placed a hand on your knee and smiled when you looked at him. Even crouching, he was still a bit taller than you.

“You can stay as long as you need to. There’s plenty of room here at the bunker and it’s the safest place in the world. Nothing can get you here, so you can heal all you need to.” he explained happily to you. You nodded and smiled weakly before exhaustion took over. Your eyes slid shut and your body went slack, falling forward, unconscious in Sam’s arms. He caught you easily and shifted you around in his arms. “I’m gonna take her to one of the rooms so she can rest comfortably.” He said to Dean as he stood up and walked away. Dean looked at the mess around him and sighed heavily, knowing he’d be the one who would have to clean it up.

“Son of a bitch.”

 

_Timeskip_

 

That following morning, you woke up extremely hungry. It didn’t help that you could smell something delicious wafting under the closed door. You got up, the cold floor making goosebumps rise up your bare legs. You looked down at your attire and noticed you were wearing a t-shirt far too large for you. You lifted the collar and took a gentle sniff, the scent of Sam catching in your sensitive nose. Of course the giant of a man would lend you his shirt. It was literally a dress on you, reaching just above your knees. You moved towards the door and opened it, mouth watering heavily as the scent fully ambushed you. You followed it, your feet padding softly towards the kitchen. When you walked in you saw Dean and Sam. Sam was seated at the table, sipping at a mug of coffee as he scrolled through his laptop. Dean was at the stove, cooking eggs and bacon in a large pan. Sam saw you first and smiled widely at you.

“Good morning” he said, causing Dean to turn around. He was wearing an apron that read ‘Kiss the Chef’. You blinked at it in confusion but chose to ignore it. He nodded in acknowledgement and went back to cooking.

“Good morning…” you replied, moving over to sit down across from Sam. You didn’t notice the way his eyes trailed down your body, his lips twitching at the sight of your sleep disheveled form in his shirt. He could get used to that.

“How did you sleep?” He asked, quickly moving his eyes back up to not get caught staring. You shrugged and ran a hand through your messy hair, trying to tame it into place. It didn’t work.

“I slept quite alright. I do not remember the last time I had slept for so long though” you admitted, catching sight of the time. It read 10:26.

“Guess that’s what happens when you fall from the sky.” Dean quipped. You looked at him and tilted your head. He grinned teasingly at you and raised the spatula. “How many eggs?” he asked.

“Two please.” you said before looking at Sam as he took another sip of coffee. “Do you have any tea?” You asked curiously. He paused in his drink and his eyes slid over to you from his laptop.

“I think so.” he said. He put his mug down and got up, moving over towards the cupboards. He began opening and closing a bunch before he made a little sound of victory. “Hah jackpot! What kind do you like?” he called. “We have Chamomile, Earl Grey, Green, Jasmine, Oolong, Black, White, Herbal, etc… etc…” he chuckled.

“Um.. Chamomile please.” You said, smiling slightly at Dean as he put a plat of bacon and eggs in front of you. Sam grabbed the preferred tea, which happened to be at the very top. Even being tall he still had to reach a little, which caused his shirt to ride up a bit, exposing a strip of skin along his lower back and stomach. Your eyes zeroed in on the tan skin, a rush of heat spreading in your chest. He moved over to the kettle, ruining your staring as his shirt slipped back into place. He filled the kettle with water and got a mug ready for you. Once the kettle started to whistle he unplugged it and poured it into the mug.

“Sugar?” he asked. You nodded and he added a tablespoon of sugar. He brought the mug over to you and you gratefully took it, allowing the warm ceramic to warm your cold hands. You brought it close to you and closed your eyes as you took a deep breath, letting the steam glide across your cheeks. You took a sip before putting it down and digging in. You couldn’t remember the last time you had had an actual meal. And you could say Dean’s was the best you ever had. Dean sat down next to you soon after with both plates for him and Sam. You guys ate in silence for a while before Dean broke it.

“So we were thinking. Since you’ll be staying with us for a while, we need to get you some clothes. How do you feel about going out in public?” He asked. You paused and slowly lowered your mug to the table, looking at him in surprise. You thought it over for a second. Would the humans know you were different? Would they see right through you and call the authorities? Could something go wrong and you accidentally reveal yourself?

You were willing to take the chances.

“I’d love to”

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter title is a song title, including the title of this story. Lot's of Hedley songs, because Hedley needs to be known in America, not just in Canada!


End file.
